Adopted By Them
by guardianranger
Summary: Charlotte (Scarlatti) she's not an average child for her age. She get's adopted by big time rush becomes famous.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

My name is Charlotte Selene (Scarlatti) I am adopted by Spike-Micheal Scarlatti-was found wondering around searching for food to eat.

Age:3 years at the time was rescue by the stratesic response unit in Toronto,Canada.

Spike Scarlattie was driving a car with his fellow co-worker-Jules Callaghan,noticed there was a young girl-hiding away from the sight of cars-near their station. "Boss,We have a problem"said Spike

Greg Parker said something into his ear piece. "What kind of problem?"asked Greg

"The fact I see a girl hiding at the station"answered Spike who had jules get out to get to Charlotte.

Jules trying to console the young girl who was digging through the trash can for food. "Boss! She's digging through the trash can,think hasn't eaten anything for a couple days now"answered jules

rest of the team arrived to their station

(2 years later)

That's how I became part of their family-adopted by all of the team members.

Although-I am smart for my age-even only being 5 years old now. There were places didn't know of yet-at the station.

Some places I wasn't allowed into through

My adopted dad-Spike,uncles-greg and ed,older brothers-sam,wordy,dean,clark,aunts jules,sophia,shelly and winnie.

Minus Winnie she was at her station-taking calls

I was at my table-working on some things given to me.

Greg,Jules,Sam,Ed,Wordy,Spike and two new members of the unit were talking about some things on a case.

I came walking into the conference room.

Greg stops talking for a moment-when charlotte comes walking into the room.

"Boss, Something wrong?"asked Sam

Greg points behind them. "Seems to me we have a visitor"answered Greg pointing behind Sam,Wordy and Spike.

Everyone turns towards Greg who is pointing to.

"Charlotte you know can't be in here honey"answered Spike kneeling down to his daughter's level.

Charlotte signs something to the group. "I have to use the bathroom"signed Charlotte.

Jules stands up. "Boss! I can take Charlotte to the bathroom"answered Jules getting up from her seat.

After learning some things from a doctor's visit at the hospital-I couldn't speak much-because of my vocal cords being damage-not knowing anything about my family background.

Greg nods his head

"Jules, I can take Charlotte to the bathroom"answered Spike who was offering to take his daughter to the bathroom.

Jules shakes her. "I don't think Charlotte is going to want you to take her to the ladies bathroom,besides- I'm on leave of duty"answered Jules-whose 4 months pregnant.

(Charlotte and Jules) head towards the bathroom area.

Spike turns towards Sam Braddock his team mate and friend. "How do you keep up with having 2 kids already?"asked Spike.

Sam shugs his shoulders. "Sadie is only 7 years old-and Courtney is our adopted daughter-whose 13 years old"answered Sam.

(Charlotte and Jules) coming back from the bathroom.

Team One Hot Call

Shouted Team 3-leader racing passed them in a rushed

Spike hugs Charlotte goodbye and races out of the conference room-following his team mates.

(4 Years later) something terrible happens to Charlotte Selene Scarlatti.

Charlotte is 9 years old-when placed into a foster home-since losing her family members-the stratesic reponse unit. She was told her adopted father-Spike was in a coma might not ever wake up again.

Her cousins died in the explosion

Lost everyone in her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

_Charlotte was studying the other kids in the foster home she has been living in-since losing her adopted family-meaning the stratesic reponse unit members._

_Heards voices talking._

_"Did you hear that said big time rush was coming here to adopt a child"asked Walter who is 13 years old_

_"Yes! maybe it might be one of us"answered Maura whose 8 years old_

_Penny Summers is talking to the members of big time rush. "I see you already know about Charlotte's background right? Think you made a right choice in choosing her-maybe you can help with the situation"answered Penny._

_Logan Mitchell,James Diamond,Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia were beaming with joy in meeting their adopted daughter for the first time, they already know the tragedy-of Charlotte's past._

_Penny walks over to Charlotte-kneels down to her level. "Charlotte! There is someone who wants to adopted you,sweetie"answered Penny signing to Charlotte._

_Charlotte slowly stands up walking towards the group standing there._

_Penny points towards Big time rush._

_Logan signs to Charlotte-he's been reading about sign language to understand people who can't talk. "Welcome to the family"signed Logan._

_(2 hours later) on the tour bus-heading towards a concert in Las Vegas._

_"Are Jo,Lucy,Katie and Camille meeting us there at the hotel?"asked Carlos who was playing a video game._

_"Yes! They are meeting us at the hotel-in Las Vegas"answered Kendall getting off the phone._

_Logan/Camille are no longer dating each other-they are just friends for now._

_Jo/kendall aren't dating for now-since Jo Taylor was offered a job in London for a part of a huge movie-she was leaving in 2 weeks._

_Lucy and James are dating off and on to each other-since Lucy can't make up her mind._

_Carlos right now isn't dating anyone._

_James,Kendall,Carlos and Logan are legal age-meaning they are in their late 20's_

_(One Direction and The Wanted) were playing in Las Vegas_

_Logan,James,Kendall and Carlos couldn't wait to show off their adopted daugher._

_"Speaking of Charlotte where did she go too?"asked Kendall._

_"Asleep"answered answered james coming to sit down near his buddies._

_Logan reading a book_

_Charlotte wakes up before anyone of the guys minus Carlos whose busy playing video games._

_Carlos pauses his game-looks at Charlotte. "How are you doing?"asked Carlos _

_Charlotte slowly says something-even through she can't speak much."Oook"answered Charlotte._

_Carlos shouts something out loud,in which case wakes his buddies up from their naps._

_"Carlos"shouted several voices._

_Carlos looks at his three friends. "Sorry,Charlotte she spoke to me"shouted Carlos._

_James,Kendall and Logan looked at Charlotte._

_Charlotte says something to them. "Whhy did you adopted me?"asked Charlotte no signing this time._

_"We wanted to give you a chance"answered kendall._

_"We wanted to give you a family"answered James_

_"We wanted to help you out"answered Logan._

_Charlotte looks at her new adopted family members. "How do you know nothing will happen to you? My last adopted family they were killed in an explosion-my dad-spike he's in a coma"cried Charlotte._

_Logan and James hug Charlotte in their arms._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It's been at least over 3 months since Charlotte had gotten adopted by big time rush,although it wasn't the same thing.

Being 9 years old right now wasn't the same anymore.

Charlotte was asleep in her bedroom she had decorated with so many colors.

Katie and Carlos were watching television,while their brothers were asleep on the couch.

Charlotte was tossing and turning in her sleep,woke up due to a nightmare. "NO"shouted Charlotte racing downstairs in a flash of lightening.

Carlos ends up waking his brothers up,when seeing Charlotte raced out of the house. "James,Kendall and Logan"shouted Carlos.

"Carlos! We were asleep"snapped James.

Carlos glares at James. "Fine! Just wanted to let you know our daughter just raced outside in her nightgown"snapped Carlos hurrying out of the game room and outside.

Katie was the one who found Charlotte-dipping her feet into the pool on the property. "Charlotte,What's wrong?"asked Katie sitting down.

Charlotte at first doesn't say a word to her aunt.

Carlos looks at Katie talking to Charlotte,he sits down. "Charlotte, You can tell us"said Carlos.

Charlotte turns towards one of her adopted dads. "I miss Spike, I want him here"cried Charlotte.

Carlos looks at Katie for help.

Logan and Kendall come outside,as for James he fell back to asleep for the moment.

"I want Spike"cried Charlotte shaking so much.

Logan kneels down to Charlotte's level-rocks her back and forth in his arms. "It's ok, everything will be ok"answered Logan rocking his adopted daughter back and forth.

(Logan,Katie,Charlotte,Kendall and Carlos) walked back inside the house.

James has awaken up-due to the fact his brothers and bandmates weren't in the game room,he's standing there looking very confused. "Guys! Did something happen?"asked James.

"Charlotte had a nightmare"spoked Kendall sitting back on the couch.

Charlotte not wanting to let go of Logan,who sat back down on the couch.

Looking at the clock.

"We should get to bed,have to be at work tomorrow afternoon"answered James heading upstairs to his bedroom.

Logan would have gotten up-but Charlotte had fallen back to asleep on his lap.


End file.
